Beauty and the Beast
by PhoenixTears41
Summary: James/Lily. A reflection and declaration.
1. Introduction

He is captured by the beauty, unable to let go; she is imprisoned by the beast, unable to break free. But as their love for one another grows, they both find themselves entangled by their love, never wanting to be seperated.

A fanfic between one of Hogwarts couples, this fanfic places a spin on a classic, yet timeless fairytale.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured by the Beauty

[b]Chapter I: Captured by the Beauty[/b]

He loved her since he first saw her in their first year. One glance at her fiery head and startling emerald eyes was enough to make him fall passionately in love with her. She was a goddess worthy of warship and nothing she did could be wrong in his sight. Of course, she seldom made mistakes….

[i] "What'cha lookin' at James?"

The raven-haired boy shook himself and punched his childhood partner-in-crime playfully in the arm.

"Nothin'. You ready for school ol' buddy?" [/i]

"Still lovin' her?" The amused voice of Sirius pulled James from his reverie. "Better luck this year perhaps? The lucky seven, ya' know?"

The pair paused their conversation as they heaved their trunks into an empty trains compartement, long since dubbed the "Maurauder's compartment"—first one, then the other.

A thin, pale boy appeared next with his trunk and the pair scrambled out of the compartment to help their friend. All three finally collapsed on the plush seat.

"How's your summer, Moony?"

Remus slowly regarded each of his friends in turn. He had missed them over the summer, but this they already knew. He also transformed twice during the summer too, but this they knew as well. He had missed their company most when he transformed, but they knew this too. He shrugged; there was not much to say.

"Same old."

The Hogwarts Express pulled out of Station 93/4 at precisely eleven o'clock. Lunch came and went while the boys talked about the summer and upcoming year.

Suddenly, a faint [i]click[/i] was heard and the trio turned to the compartment door, wands at hand. Then they froze.

"Hello James."


	3. Chapter 2: Emprisoned by the Beast

[b] Chapter II: Imprisoned by the Beast [/b]

She loved him since she first saw him in their first year. One glance at his velvet-black hair and soft brawn eyes was enough for her to fall madly in love with him. He was a hero in her eyes –a knight in shining armou. That is, until she saw his womanising ways….

[i] "Hey Alice. How are you doin'?"

"Uh…uh…fine! Of course! Why not?"

James favoured the lady with a wide, sexy grin and leaned against the stone wall of the corridor. He spared a glance at Lily, who was standing nearby, then spoke in a low, seductive whisper.

"You want to go with me to Hogsmeade next week?"

"You…you…you mean on [b]Valentine's[/b] Day?"

"Yeah. Sure." Another glance at Lily, then dropped his voice even further. "We can visit the Shrieking Shack. Together. Me holding you close. This close. Whispering in your ear…" [/i]

All summer, all she could think of was him. She remembered watch time he flirted with other girls and the hot flame of jealousy that consumed her every time.

Lily virtually locked herself in her room, surrounded by the comfort of her childhood memories. Only they refused to offer any comfort this time.

She was lonely; she was always lonely. When she decided to go to Hogwarts, she had to break all the delicate bonds of friendship that she had built, not that she had many. She got along with everyone in her year, but no one was ever close enough to her to be called a true friend. Her sister was always loved by their parents. She drove herself so hard working only because she wanted them to be proud. But it was always Petunia she hears about. Petunia this, Petunia that. Until she was accepted into Hogwarts. Now they always favour her, afraid that she will turn that into toads or something.

Lily felt that somehow, despite his cockiness and mischief, James understood how she felt. She sensed that he had a good heart beneath his rough outward behaviour –like an uncut diamond. Yet how could she tell him? All he cares about is women and how beautiful their bodies are.

Lily sat down in an empty train compartment. The girls who normally accompanied her on this ride had left their trunks there and vanished in search of their boyfriends. She sat alone, lost in her thoughts.

Suddenly, she knew what she must do. Decision made, she rose to leave her compartment and walked towards his.

Lily felt her heart melt at the sight of him. Gathering her courage, she softly opened the train compartment door.

Instantly, the three boys' heads turned towards her, drawing their wands at the same time in one fluid motion.

Lily smiled. "Hello James."


	4. Chapter 3: Entangled in their Love

[b]Chapter III: Entangled in their Love [/b]

He was shocked, sure that he must be dreaming. Here, standing before him, was his beautiful angel descended from the glory of heaven.

What was Lily doing here? Why was she standing in the doorway of his train compartment? And why was he pointing a wand at her along with his two best friends?

James quickly stowed his wand in his pocket, while inwardly cursing himself for being fifty different kinds of fool. He tried to compose himself, but failed. A look of pure shock was still written across his handsome face.

"Wha…" He paused. "What are you doing here Evans? I thought that you hated me?"

Lily glanced at Remus and Sirius, unsure of what to say. This hesitation amazed James even further. Lily? Unsure? Lily was never unsure. Swiftly, a warn glow of hope fanned outward from his chest like a flame gently nursed to life once more.

"Come in and sit down?" James patted the empty seat beside him, recently vacated by Padfoot. James smiled at him; they were old friends as well as partners in mischief. He had risen from his seat beside James and sat with Moony while his friend was trying to compose himself.

Lily sat. James looked at her with great tenderness.

She was even more beautiful than when he last saw her two months ago –an eternity ago. Her hair was no longer the fiery red that he recalled from his memory, but a lovely auburn. Her skin was pales against her silken hair and she was slender, build upon a delicate frame. Yet, her eyes held an unmistakable shadow of pain and sadness, almost as if she was being hunted by a predator. This James noticed as his eyes travelled back to her face.

"I won't rush you, Lily. We can take it at your pace. I've waited seven years to finally sa that you are mine; I can wait longer still if you can promise me and give me hope that one day, you will be mine."

Lily looked up and met his gaze, her eyes misty.

"Don't cry sweetheart. Don't cry." James hugged her to him, holding his head against his shoulder. He felt is block robes dampen as his girl let her tears flow freely.

"You're not along anymore. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you. I promise."


End file.
